1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an electrical junction box, in which the electrical junction box is vertically mounted on a wall surface in a state where mating faces of an under case member and an upper case member are set in a vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among electrical junction boxes installed in vehicle bodies, there is one vertically mounted on a vehicle body in a state where mating faces of an upper case member and an under case member are set in a vertical direction in consideration of its installation space. A mounting structure of the related electrical junction box is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-140956, which is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, an electrical junction box 100 includes an electrical junction box main body 101 and a housing case 102 which houses the electrical junction box main body 101 therein. The housing case 102 consists of an under case member 103 and an upper case member 104. In the electrical junction box main body 101 and the under case member 103, pairs of left and right L-shaped locking pieces 101a and 103a are provided, respectively, at the same positions so as to face opposite directions. On insides of left and right side walls of the upper case member 104, a pair of left and right slide locking parts 104a and 104a are provided, which are locked to the both locking pieces 101a and 103a. At an upper end of the under case member 103, a bolt attachment part 103b is protrudingly provided. At an upper end of the upper case member 104, a cover part 104b is protrudingly provided, which covers the bolt attachment part 103b.
In the above configuration, an assembled body of the electrical junction box main body 101 and the under case member 103 is inserted into a mounting space inside a vehicle body up to a mounting position and is fixed with a bolt to a mounting panel on the vehicle body side by using the bolt attachment part 103b of the under case member 103. Next, the upper case member 104 is slidingly inserted from above with respect to the assembled body of the electrical junction box main body 101 and the under case member 103 while locking the pair of slide locking parts 104a and 104a of the upper case member 104 to the respective locking pieces 101a and 103a of the electrical junction box main body 101 and the under case member 103. Thus, the upper case member 104 is attached to the under case member 103 to complete mounting.
As a matter of course, the mounting structure of the electrical junction box is required to have the electrical junction box mounted so as not to drop downward and the like due to vibration and the like. Moreover, in the vertically mounted electrical junction box, mating faces of the both case members are positioned on an upper surface thereof and a weight of the upper case member does not act on the under case member unlike a horizontally mounted one. Thus, the mating faces of the under case member and the upper case member are easily loosened in an opening direction by vibration and the like. The loosening of the mating faces allows intrusion of water. Accordingly, the mounting structure is required to prevent loosening of the mating faces of the under case member and the upper case member in the opening direction.
In the electrical junction box 100 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-140956, the pairs of left and right locking pieces 101a and 103a of the electrical junction box main body 101 and the under case member 103 are locked to the pair of left and right slide locking parts 104a of the upper case member 104. Thus, the mating faces between the both case members 103 and 104 are never loosened in the opening direction. As a result, a structure having an excellent waterproof property is achieved.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10 (1998)-243520 and Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. Sho 64 (1988)-54716 disclose a structure in which an electrical junction box is mounted on a vehicle body by use of a locking structure with a bracket and by bolting.
However, in the mounting structure of the related electrical junction box 100 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-140956, a bolting operation is required for the assembled body of the electrical junction box main body 101 and the under case member 103 set in the mounting position. As described above, the installation space of the electrical junction box 100 is small in many cases. Thus, there is a problem of poor mounting workability.
Moreover, also in the mounting structure of the electrical junction box disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10 (1998)-243520 and Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. Sho 64 (1988)-54716, a bolting operation is required for case members and the like set in a mounting position. Thus, there is the same problem as that described above.